The Hope
Java Bear, known also as The Hope and Black Bear, was a legendary soldier and founder of the GDE Unit. He was a lieutenant in the Knights of the Empire before and during the reign of the emperor Dark Fur III. Like most members of the The Imperial Knights and The Knights of the Empire, he posessed the ability to use Magnetopull. Early Life Java Bear was born on the moon Obaroth II in 2008, named after the current Bearland Emperor, Java VI. Since the Old Empire was very powerful at the time, Java grew up liking it. When he was ten months old (10 years in Toytime) a major dispute grew between the Varken Pigs and the Empire. The Varken declared war on the Empire and began attacking planets in the Obaroth system. Soon imperial Angry Bird Troopers arrived in the area to fight. Java was enthusiastic about the war, and along with other bear cubs of his age, enrolled in the BSA School. He was ahead in most of his classes, but he looked forward to the military training sessions. After 1 month of school and 11 months of college (the standard education term) he graduated and went into service during the last years of the Trade War before the Treaty of Obaroth. Military Career Java demonstrated good prowess as a soldier and enrolled in'' Die Akademie Für Wirklich Gute Soldaten. ''He spent three months here. After this he finally accomplished his dream, to join the SBSE Unit, and was granted the codename The Hope, because he gave hope to his comrades. The newly formed SBSE Unit or The Knights of the Empire was an elite group that answered directly to the emperor himself. The five members of the unit in 2009 were The Hope, The Gladness, The Happiness, The Wisdom, and The Blade. In mid-late 2013 the emperor died and was succeeded by his distant relative Nova XVI, known more often as Dark Fur III. In the reign of Dark Fur Dark Fur changed the The Knights of the Empire to the Imperial Knights. By a supposed 'coincedence', all the members of the original SBSE unit were killed off in battle. The truth was that Nova wanted them out of the way so he ordered their troops to kill them. The Blade, commander of the unit, was surprisingly killed as well. The Hope was not supposed to be killed, as the emperor thought him valuable, so he kept his codename and joined the Imperial Knights. He served wel, but remained skeptical of the deaths of his comrades. All the new members of the unit hated Java, though. He saw action in the Battle of Bearland Minor, also the first deployment of Megawalkers, and was shocked by the massacre. When the Bird Rebellion sparked Java saw his chance, and though he did not join the rebellion itself, left the unit permanently. Going Rogue In late 2013 The Hope went rogue and left the unit. His name was scratched from the official records, which was why the USF did not find about him early on. During the Second Staarland War, Black Bear, as his new codename was, fought against the dwindling Reorganized Army, though he did not have any affiliation with the USF. However when the newly powerful SBB unit was formed, a price was placed on his head, and though he continued to fight he also went on the run, sneaking rides on cruiser ships. On Staarland he encountered two RMD unit soldiers, and befriended them. In 2014 he escaped to the Vhalland system. He was later captured by the bearish BB Corps, an elite type of soldier and held in a prison cell after being overwhelmed in battle. Post-Imprisonment After escaping, he decided to go to the planet Mano, headquarters of the United Spectrum Federation, as he now believed that Spectrum really was fighting against the Union and not some minor revolt, like the Staarland Rebellion, and was becoming an opposing entity. He journeyed to Mano and landed on the surface, then spoke with Colonel Blue of SEC. Colonel Blue agreed to help Black Bear, and decided to help him form unit. This unit was founded by Colonel Blue and Black Bear. Colonel Blue wanted to call it the Great Bird Unit, but felt that Black Bear should get more credit and it was called the Great Bear Unit, or GDE as the Old Bearish translation. Career in GDE Black Bear began his unit on the planet Ferdon Kos in the Ferdon system. It was and ideal place due to it's location, it was located in the Lower West Far Rim of the galaxy. Here Black Bear with the assistance of Captain Black of the CMS, built a base known as Bӓrenfestung, he began to build his unit with Captain Black. Category:Bears Category:Persons